A Psycho's Tear
by APsycho'sTear
Summary: Everyone has that past that they don't ever want to remember or share. But the mentally unstable lover of CM Punk and Daniel Bryan has the scary past which she hides from the world. What has April/AJ Lee gone through where she cannot trust her fragile heart to anyone? (Yes. I know it's an AWFUL summery, but it's a great story! Promise! 3) Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

March 19, 2016

A Psycho's Tears

 _Every human's personality is unique, as it is all shaped by different events. Some events make someone stronger, while some create weaker people. But in all, when a human has finally reaches it's death bed, they have been shaped by their own lives. But it all begins with an action of love. This action begins when 18-year-old Rowan Blanchard met her childhood sweetheart, 18-year-old James Kennedy._  
 _Rowan climbed out of her Mustang as she stared into the new building that would be her school for the rest of her senior year. Rowan Blanchard was the daughter of highly successful business man, Frank Blanchard and Emily Brooks. After moving once more to start a new factory of Malt-O-Meal, Rowan was ready to start a new life in a new school in a new town once more._

* * *

Rowan shouldered her backpack, as she firmly walked into the new building. She was not going to show fear even though her knees were weak. Rowan pulled out her phone to text her dad, when she bumped into someone.  
"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Rowan gushed as she began to finally look up. A clean shaven face smirked at her.  
"No! It's totally fine! I'm usually a clutz, as I don't know where I'm going half the time. You new here?" The male asked her, running a hand through his hair.  
"Yeah.. I'm Rowan Blanchard.." Rowan held out her hand to shake.  
"James Kennedy. Nice to meet you!" James skipped the hand and gave Rowan a hearty hug while saying, "Word of advice. Go ahead and skip the first period. It sucks."  
"Ha, thanks but my parents wouldn't be so happy to hear their precious bundle of joy skipped class." Rowan sneered at the thought of her parents  
James raised an eyebrow, "I can show you the way to Student Services…"  
Rowan's face lit up like a storm, "Really? I was half-worried I was gonna wander the halls forever!"  
"Not with me around!" James gave a hearty laugh as he turned away. He took a couple steps before realizing Rowan wasn't following him. "You coming?" He asked  
"What? Oh! Yes! Haha, I'm sorry! Just … blanked out…" Rowan had to hurry to catch up.  
"So….. I'm guessing your not so pleased with your parents?" James drawled as they walked towards the Student Services.  
Rowan snapped her head towards him, and sighed, "Just… rough year.."  
"I get it. Family life isn't perfect either here." James sighed as he walked in front of the door that had a label, 'Student Services'.  
Rowan gave him a big smile as she turned through that door. She suddenly stopped before turning back, "You want my number? You know… We can hang sometime?"  
James gave her a shining smile, "Definitely." After exchanging phone numbers, James walked away. Rowan stared at him with a big dreamy smile before turning around.

* * *

 _What lovely Rowan didn't realize at that time, was James didn't have an ordinary family. His father was the head of a Mob that was fairly known as the most vicious Mob in all the Globe. But as True Love has it, Rowan and James found confidents in each other, and became well-known friends in a short while. Fortunately, their parents were willing to allow them to become friends. After three years of companionship, Rowan Blanchard and James Brooks married. As much as I wish to continue the loving story of Rowan and James, the story that I wish to tell is not about them._  
 _Soon, after 27 months of pregnancy, Rowan and James had two sons, Taylor and Frank and one beautiful girl, April Jeannette. As the lovely family continued to grow, April began to call herself AJ. But unfortunately, misfortune soon struck the family. James, as son of the Mob Boss, was forced to take up the mantel. With a weak immune system, Rowan Blanchard Kennedy soon passed away. James, from heartbreak, became cruel and mean to his beloved children. Frank and Taylor were forced to attempt to shield their younger sister from their father and the cruel world._  
 _Already, at the young age, Frank and Taylor had begun to pick up the tricks of their family's trade. It was a heritage that no one could deny. Even April was instilled with the knowledge of weaponry and combat. It was a soon goal that Taylor, Frank and April would become killing machines, stopping nothing only to bring honor to their family._

* * *

April, Frank, and Taylor walked in unison as they walked out into the courtyard. It was the day that they dreaded most. Where they would be tested for their services, and decided what to be done with them. This is where the rich men of the cities secretly came for them to receive help in something dirty and secretive.  
Though it wasn't April's first time in the courtyard, she was nervous as she hated anything to do with killing. The only way she could continue on her life was becoming nothing but a robot. Something her father always dreamed off. Three mindless killing machines.  
"April. Stick with us. We're here." Taylor commended as the oldest of the trio.  
Frank nodded solemnly, "No bastard can touch you with us."  
April glared at them, "I'm not a little girl that needs protection. I'm stuck in this life too. I don't need protection."  
"When you can get out of this hellhole, you won't get our protection. Promise us you will. Promise you will get out of this hellhole." Taylor firmly spoke, and April sighed.  
"I promise. But keep yourself safe too." They finally arrived into the courtyard. James waved them over, and April sighed loudly.  
"Dalton, these are the best trio in this group. Taylor, Frank and April. I have trained them personally." James nodded towards them, "They are the best in the business."  
Dallas nodded towards them, "Well. Put them with the rest and let's see how they do. I want the best for my operation."  
"Right. Guys. Get. LET'S START!" James shouted, and April turned quickly. She stood in front of a dummy, held it up, grabbed a knife, and slit it's throat. Dallas watched her with narrow eyes, as she smiled maniacally.  
"April.. What the hell are you doing? You want to get his attention? Dallas isn't someone to be trifled with." Taylor hissed at April, she smirked at him.  
"I'm getting out of this hell. Like I promised." April laughed, and Frank shivered before schooling his features. Frank slapped her hand before, they started to attack in unison. April, Taylor and Frank soon began a three attack before attacking the rest of the trainers. The trio finished their attack of terror with April standing on top of the last trainer.  
"No! Please! I'll… I'll do anything!" He begged for his life, while April sighed sadly.  
April smirked as she dug her hand into his throat. He gagged on her hand as she continued to shove her hand even deeper down. She drew her hand back with his tongue in hand. April than jabbed him in the throat. April held up the tongue in victory, and Taylor laughed along with her.  
Dalton nodded towards James in approval before turning away. James smirked at the thought of finally breaking his three children into becoming the machine he wanted.  
April dropped the tongue in horror, as she looked around herself. Tears swarmed her eyes, and she shook her head.  
"What did I do?" She whimpered as Frank took her under his arm.  
"You're getting out of here. We'll be with you." Taylor smirked, and Frank nodded in certainty.  
April whimpered as she hurried out of the courtyard to wash her hands, "But was it worth the cost? I…I just killed him.."  
Frank sighed, "He was a rapist and a killer himself. Consider yourself a secret police that is undercover."  
"Just promise me… When I get out… you'll come with me.." April frowned at them, as she washed her hands clean from all the blood that still managed to stain her hands.  
"If you get out, we'll always be there with you. Physically or Mentally. We are there." Taylor reassured April, and she smiled faintly.  
Frank sighed, "Enough of the sappiness. Let's wash up from this shit."  
April laughed heartily, and she followed them into their apartment. If she knew the heartache that would soon accompany her and her brothers, she would've never accepted the new challenge.  
Frank, Taylor, and April soon came to a stop as they stood in front of James. He smirked at them, before walking away. Instinctively, they followed their father. They soon arrived at his office, and James plopped on his chair.  
"Congratulations for impressing our new client, Dalton. Dalton is a professional wrestler that needs our help in some dirty deeds." James dropped a folder on his desk. April slowly opened up the folder to see 5 faces staring back. James continued, "This is no ordinary mission. These are sons of rich men who will do anything to find out the killers. This mission must be clean, and quick."  
Taylor raised an eyebrow, "What's the history?"  
James sighed, "A couple years back, Dalton was going to get married to some hoe. She ran off with another man. That's him, and his two sons. Dalton also wants revenge for the loss of his titleship."  
April slammed her hand down, "We're gonna risk our lives because some petty wrestler wants his petty revenge?!"  
James snarled back at her, and April fell back, "This is not our decision to make or judge. My father created this mob to do the dirty work of others. I have you three as my henchmen to help me fulfill our destiny. This is our destiny. This is our life. And you will NEVER run away from it." James stood and grabbed April's chin, "Do you think that I don't know you want to get away from here? Well, you are MINE and you will always be MINE. You can NEVER run away from ME!"  
Taylor slapped James's hand away, and hissed, "Don't you ever dare touch her hand again. Or I swear you will not live to tell the tale."  
Frank stood behind April with his hands in fists. A silent protector of the littlest of them. April blinked back tears.  
April finally whispered, "You never loved us.. Did you?"  
James sighed once more, "I loved your mother. She was the beauty, and I was the beast. She couldn't take the strain of this life, and that made her weak. You … are my reminder of what I lost that fateful day."  
Taylor reached forward for the folder, and then ushered April and Frank out the door. He turned around, and hissed, "Than would Rowan want this? When you lost her, you lost us. You are no father of mine."  
The trio of Terror walked silently back to their apartment. April held her head high, though tears were streaming down her face. No words were spoken to comfort, not that there could be any words.  
April ran into her room and slammed the door. Frank and Taylor sighed as they began to prepare their supper. As much as they wished to fight April's fight, they knew they had to give her space. She wouldn't always have them, and must learn how to deal with her pain.

* * *

April walked out of her room the new morning, dressed in her stealth outfit with a large duffle bag slung over her shoulder. Frank handed her a sandwich with a bottle, and she took it gratefully.  
"When are we leaving?" April asked as she sat down at the table. Taylor looked at Frank apprehensively before nodding to him.  
Frank started, "April. We have been thinking about you staying in this apartment while we go out and complete our mission. To keep you safe.."  
April snorted, "No. We are the Trio of Terror, and we have a mission. We will complete the damn mission, and you cannot stop me."  
"Alright. Be ready to move out in 10." Taylor nodded, as he went to his own room to throw a duffle bag together. Frank followed him, as they began to concoct their new plan to get April out of this hellhole.

* * *

The trio stood in front of the helicopter that would take them from their base in Dallas, Texas up to New York City. Dalton was having a match, and during the next three weeks, the trio would have to end their victim's lives.  
April hauled herself up, and Frank and Taylor followed her. There were no words to commune how they felt. They needed no words, but only looks.  
'I must remain strong for my brothers.' April thought with determination, as she smirked to the pilot. She nodded, and slammed the door shut. The helicopter rose up into the air, and Taylor nodded towards them.  
"Mission brief. As we all know, there are five victims. Jean Cena is aged 17, and is a rebel. April, you will have to go out partying, before eliminating her." Taylor nodded towards April, "She is the older sister of John Cena and and the daughter of John Cena Sr and Carol Cena."  
April pulled out a laptop that had wireless wifi, and began to type in more information. She raised her head before speaking, "Code name?"  
"Anastasia Wilhurn. Frank, you will have a young adolescent male, Caden Hardy the brother to Matt and Jeff Hardy. Code name is Noah Wilhurn, brother to Anastasia Wilhurn." Taylor continued, "I will take out Sean McMahon, 10-year-old son of Vince McMahon."  
"What about the last two?" April asked as she pulled up the profile of Owen Hart and Bob Crane.  
"Owen is a wrestler himself, so I want to take precautions. April, you will have to seduce him into your bedroom, and we'll end him in there." Taylor sighed, "Bob Crane… Frank, you wanna take him or Bob?"  
"I'll take Bob Crane. I've always wanted an autograph…" Frank smirked, as they all snickered. They were children running from their nightmares. They soon arrived at their destination, and walked into their hotel. It was time for a makeover.  
April went for a dark gothic look, with ripped jeans and a crop top. She had a black choker on her neck, with spike bracelets. Taylor took the look of a gentle scholar, while Frank took the look of a calm business man.  
"Ready to kick ass?" April smirked as she began to place strategic knives all around her person.  
"Don't break down. Don't break character. We'll meet up in two weeks, and bounce at Owen and Bob. They are due to be in NYC in two weeks." Frank cautioned April, "And don't think about what your doing. Hide your personalities, and become a killing machine. Eliminate them from the circle of life."  
April sneered at Frank, "Sorry Toots, but I'm on my own now. Don't need anyone's shit on me. Ta ta!" April wriggled her fingers, as she flounced through the door. She soon pulled ou there phone as she stood outside of the hotel, searching for Jean Cena. Jean Cena lived down in New Jersey, and April called a cab.  
"New Jersey. By tonight, luv." April layered on her accent, as she shoved 3 crisp one hundred bills. The driver raised his eyebrows. She smirked as she allowed her phone to hack Jean's phone. Jean soon received a text from her younger brother, John Cena Jr.  
 _John: Jean. Are you gonna come to my football party after the game?_  
 _Jean: OMG! I completely forgot! Dude, I'm sorry, I already got plans.._  
 _John: What? Another party? Thanks, Sis._  
 _Jean: Please… I'll be there for the last hour or so for the party. Promise. 3_  
 _John: Whatever._  
April narrowed her eyes at Jean's careless remarks again John but then reminded herself that she had no business. She was only there to kill.. eliminate Jean and then go home soon.  
She then texted Jean herself.  
 _April: Hey! Names Anastasia Wilhurn! I'm having a party later tonight.. Was wondering if you want to come with me?_  
 _Jean: Do I know you?_  
 _April: Whoops! Sorry. Your dad's a famous wrestler… I saw you at one of his recent matches… Where was it?_  
 _Jean: New York Times?_  
 _April: No…. Somewhere else.. But anyways, I need a friend while I'm in New Jersey. Dad's being SUPER annoying._  
 _Jean: Don't I know that feeling.. Yeah, sure. If you don't mind going to my brother's party with me?_  
 _April: Sure! My brother's are all older then me._  
 _Jean: sweet. Ttfn_  
April smirked as she leaned against the window. She began her snooze as she thought about her mission and her family. When did her life go so wrong and every one else had beautiful and perfect lives.

* * *

April looked at her phone as she stood in front of the Cena house. She stood and knocked on the door, and a brunette girl opened the door.  
"Jean? Anastasia Wilhurn." April shoved her hand forward. Jean's face lit up in a huge smile.  
"Anastasia! Hi! Come in!" Jean ushered her in as she opened the door further. "This is my humble abode. I'm moving out in a couple weeks, actually. Going to NYC to become the newest WWE diva."  
"That sounds amazing! I haven't really ever watched WWE, but I suppose since you like it, it's awesome?" April smirked at Jean  
Jean laughed, "Me and my brother both wanna hit up WWE later on, except I hate the Diva's style of fighting."  
April nodded, "I know what you mean! It's so pathetic! I would rather be a guy and be able to throw an rock bottom or something awesome like that!"  
Jean smiled at April before asking the one question, "So.. Point of the party to hook you up?"  
April laughed heartily, before shaking her head, "No.. I don't need anyone in my shitty life. What about you?"  
Jean smiled, "I'm good. I'd rather choose a wrestler and settle down with him. I've always thought they look hot all sweaty and cute."  
A young brunette male poked his head into the Living Room where Jean and April stood and were talking, he spoke, "Jean? I'm gonna leave for my football game… You coming?"  
Jean stared at April like a deer caught in the headlights, and April spoke up quickly, "Jean! Don't you remember that our teacher asked us to complete some math homework? Do you have the study guide for the lesson?"  
Jean smiled, "Yeah! I do! It's in my room. Sorry John, but we're gonna be a little busy.. I'll be there for your party!"  
John snorted, and shrugged, "Don't bother." He than turned to April, "And you are?"  
April held out her hand, "I'm April — or that's what my best friends call me. Real name is Anastasia Wilhurn."  
"John Feliz Anthony Cena, but my friends call me Johnny. Whatever nickname you make up, I'm good with." John gave April a huge smile before turning around and leaving.  
Jean winked at April, "Someone has the hots for my brother? Don't worry, he's a cute kid. I think you two would be good for each other."  
"What? No! I … I got enough stuff without relationship problems." April denied and Jean nodded.  
"Well? Let's get to our party." Jean led the way out of the house and to the car. April nodded, as she pulled out her phone. She texted Frank,  
 _April: I got in. Mission begun._  
 _Frank: Cool. Talk in two days. I'm the babysitter for little Caden Hardy. I promised him a treat._  
 _Frank: He wanted to be treated like a big boy. 3 Cute kid._  
 _April: lol, give him a noogie and pizza. He'll love it._  
 _Frank: Your one to talk._  
April didn't respond only turned off her phone, while speaking, "Jean? This is kinda embarrassing, but I actually do have a problem.. I have to study a couple lessons and then I have to send them in. Can we get together for a study session?"  
Jean laughed heartily, "Of course! I wouldn't mind to study with another person."  
"Okay. Thanks." April smiled at Jean before closing her eyes for a brief doze.

* * *

 **A/U: So this isn't actually my first time writing a story with FanFiciton, but it is my first time writing a story that has to do with Wrestling or AJ Lee or John Cena. I do hope that this will later become an AJLee/JohnCena story, but that's still up in the air. I do wanna bring Brock Lesnar and a couple other WWE superstars into the story before AJ joins WWE.**

 **This story is just about the struggle one girl can go through. So her family is the leader of a mob, and well.. I did get this idea from another story about where John Cena is the youngest son of a Mob Boss, and he marries Dwayne Johnson and has a couple sons before they are killed by the mob, and then he meets Randy Orton. Which I love the story, so I got the mob idea from him. So if you (the author of that story) ever reads my story, I want to send in a thanks. I would also appreciate if you reach out to me and we can talk. :)**  
 **Some of these victims are fake, but Bob Crane and Owen Hart are real. Jean, Caden, Dalton, and Sean are completely fake. I really want to emphasis the closeness in the relationship in Frank, Taylor and April/AJ. It's all slowly coming together. Thanks for being a supporter! I do have another chapter in the near end of writing. :) Thanks for your patience.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters that you all know. The OCs are mine though. :)**  
 **~K**


	2. Chapter 2

A Psycho's Tear

Chapter 2

 _It has now been a week since April has come into the life of Jean Cena, her future victim that she was ordered to kill by April's father, James Blanchard. In one week, April and Jean became the closest friends, and John Cena was no better. Even though April knew that her friendship could not last, she wanted to take full advantage. Unfortunately, during that one week, Taylor and Frank were able to eliminate their targets and were on their way to help April finish her job._

 _April was now under the pressure to eliminate her target as was her mission. Unfortunately, she was now attached to both John and Jean. She knew how dangerous her life was even for her, and could not bear to pull more people into her messed up life._

* * *

April awoke in cold sweat, as she slowly recognized her location. She sighed, as she pulled out her phone to check any new messages. She heard that her brothers were coming to help her finish her elimination, but she was dreading losing one of her best girlfriends that she has ever had.

"Ana?" John called her by her nickname, as he poked his head into the spare bedroom, where she stayed.

"John? What do you want?" April asked, as she stood up, not realizing that she was only in a bra and panties.

John blushed, "I can wait outside…."

April looked down, and grabbed a blanket before wrapping it around herself, "Better?"

"Much. I was wondering if you would like to go out to the skate park next saturday?" John asked April timidly

April smiled widely, "I'd love to."

John gave her a smile before turning around and leaving. April's phone soon began to buzz once more, and she picked it up.

"Hello? Anastasia Wilhurn here." April automatically answered.

Frank's voiced filtered through the telephone, "A? Did you finish the job yet?"

April sighed, "You know the answer to that. I haven't gotten a clear shot yet. She's always close to someone, and I don't want to blow my cover."

Frank sighed, "A. We're roughly 3 days out of your way. You need to have it done by Saturday so we can keep going with the mission. T and I are done with our side."

"Look, I know what I need to do. I'm making sure that we aren't gonna get caught. Would you rather get caught and wind up in Jail?" April hissed at Frank.

"It's not safe to talk like that. Watch it." Frank warned, "Anyways. We'll be there in 3 days. If you cannot do it, there's no way you will be allowed to join us in future missions."

"I'm not that weak. I'll finish the mission myself, and I'll be fine." April snickered, "I'm a psycho. I can do it."

"Whatever. See you in 3 days." Frank hung up, and April sighed as she plopped back on her bed. She always had the choice of turning tail and running clear across the country. With her training, she would be nearly unstoppable, except the thought of hurting her brothers had always stopped her and this was no different. But this time, the thought of losing John or Jean was even more unbearable.

* * *

The next morning April walked into the Cena household kitchen, and sat down by Jean.

"Good morning, Anastasia." Jean smiled, "Do you have any plans for today?"

April smiled, "Not yet."

John Cena Sr walked into the kitchen in a tuxedo, "Girls. We'll be leaving soon. Your gonna be stuck at home with John for the next four days. Keep him safe. We've been warning you guys about this for the last two weeks."

Jean smiled at her dad, "We'll be fine. He's my bro. What's the worst that could happen to us while your gone?"

April laughed, "Don't jinx us! Don't worry, Mr. Cena. We'll be fine! I'm a .. usually good kid."

"Somehow that doesn't help me." John Cena Sr smirked at April, before nodded, "See you later guys!"

April nodded, as she put in two pieces of toast into the oven. She watched out the window as the car drove away. Jean came over and hugged her. Silence continued in the kitchen, and an inner battle raged on in April's mind.

* * *

April sat down as she carefully poured the acid that she had been preparing into a bottle. She look around herself, and closed the cap.

John walked into the room and asked, "What's in the bottle, Anastasia?"

April jerked around before lying effortlessly, "I use to have a lot of bad migraines. So I carried a bottle of juice that's like pills to help me. You just put 2 tablespoons of the juice in a cup of water, and your good to go!"

John nodded, "Cool. Maybe I'll use it next time I have a terrible headache."

"Yeah. Sure, I don't care. Just don't ever drink this stuff straight. It's pretty strong concentrated stuff." April cautioned him, and he smiled with a big smirk. He sat down next to her as he gave her a big smile.

"John. I love your dimples. They are adorable." April teased him, and his face reddened.

"You look good with your glasses.." John smiled at her, and she laughed at his attempt to make her blush.

* * *

- **3 Days Later-**

 _As Frank had promised April, they were already in the tiny town of New Jersey and were awaiting April 3 miles away from the Cena household._

April walked outside as she pulled out her phone. She was scheduled to go to the skate park tomorrow with John but knew that the date would never happen. She felt sorrow at betraying her best friends, but this was her life and she had to do something.

Jean walked outside and sat down by her. "Are you okay, Ana? You seem really sad these last two days."

April sighed, "I .. once lost a couple best friends, because I couldn't keep them safe. It's their anniversary of their death."

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known that they were going to die or that you would be able to save them in any way." Jean comforted April, "Sometimes.. Bad things happen for a good reason."

April shrugged off the words, "It's my fault. I could've saved them and I didn't. It's all me."

Jean smacked the back of April's head, and snarled, "If it's your fault, I will go and kill myself. You do not deserve any of the blame and it's not your fault!"

April nodded, "Do you want to go on a bike ride?"

Jean smiled at her, "Sure. I'll check if John wants to go and hang out.. Or we could go to a party…"

"I'll take the party with John." April laughed, and Jean stood up with April. They walked into the house, and went to look for John.

"John? We're going out… Do you wanna come with us?" Jean called out into the house. John groggily popped his head out from the Living Room.

"Uhh.. No, I think I'm gonna stay home. My head is really hurting now." John plopped back on the couch, as he curled up in a fetal position. Jean sat down by him.

"Do you want anything? I can stop and grab something." April offered as she gave him a sad smile that spoke many words. Inner thoughts whirled around her mind as she figured that this would be a good way to put away Jean Cena for good.

"No.. Don't let me ruin a good night out.. I'll come next time.." John gave her a weak smile, "I'll be better for our skate park tour tomorrow."

"Okay. Stay safe… K?" April grabbed her purse off the table and rushed upstairs for her jacket. She didn't grab her bottle that was filled with acid because she figured she could stage a car accident and kill Jean.. Eliminate Jean.

Jean and April later walked out of the building for a party, and April smiled as they got in the car. They drove to the party, as April exchanged a couple text messages.

 _April: We're leaving for a party. A kidnapping session?_

 _Frank: This is your victim. We can't help, babe._

 _April: Bull. You just are high and drunk._

 _Frank: Nope. I got a chick that I need to make sure is taken care of… If you know what I mean.._

 _April: You disgust me!_

 _Frank: Fuck you._

 _April: I don't swing that way. But I'm sure the hot chick next to you would love to be fucked. Call me when your done being a dickhead._

April sighed as she put her phone away. Jean looked at her curiously, but didn't say anything. April and her headed in the bar.

"A tequila shot please.. She'll have Sex on The Beach." Jean ordered, and April sat on the bar with a small smile.

"You always know what I want?" April teased her, and Jean laughe.d

"No. I'm just trying to get you laid and drunk!" Jean whooped loudly, and April laughed harder.

* * *

 **-2 hours later** -

Jean was high and wasted, and April led her into the bathroom to begin the process of eliminating. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she pulled out a knife. Jean was compliant and wasted as she paid no mind to the glistening steel that was close to her back, ready for a stab of death. Jean's phone just rang, and April looked at it. The Caller ID said John and April picked it up.

"Hey John.. What's up?" April asked into the phone as she shoved the knife away for two brief seconds.

"… Aprill… I don't feel so good. I tried taking your juice but I don't think it's working." John moaned into the phone, and April sat up.

"John! How much did you take?!" She exclaimed into the phone, and she heard a vomiting noise. She stood up in anxious wait as she waited to hear from John.

"I put… 6 tablespoons in 1/2 cup of water….. I thought that's what you told me.." John groaned, and she yelped

"John! Call 911! I'll meet you at the hospital!" April exclaimed, as she hoisted Jean on her shoulder. She had to make a pit stop towards the Cena house to grab her belongings before heading to the hospital. She needed to make a run for it and quick.

April shoved Jean into the car, and buckled her in before taking the front seat. "Jean! John's in the hospital! Wake up!" She grabbed a water bottle and splashed it in her face. Jean groaned as she dry heaved.

April grabbed her phone, and called Frank.

"Frank. J's brother took my acid. He's going the hospital and I'm going too. I'm leaving J at her house, and than we gotta finish our jobs." April gushed into the phone, and Frank groaned.

"You messed up?!" Frank snapped and April sighed, "How could you?!"

"Frank. There's no time. Meet me at the hospital, ready for pick up." April snapped her phone shut, and they soon arrived at the Cena house. April picked up Jean, and carried her bridal style into the house. She dropped Jean on her bed, as she started to collect her things. April grabbed a notebook and began to write.

' _Dear John._

 _This feels like a love song, but I assure you this is not. All this trouble that came to you because I entered your lives. I'm so sorry, but I know those words won't erase the troubles and heartaches. Once again, you must forget that Anastasia Wilhurn ever existed because I can only cause more grief than help._

 _Jean was a loving girl, and you should continue your dreams. Become a WWE superstar for her. Do it for me. Live your life without interruptions, but never break someone's heart. Don't let me or anyone else ruin your life. Live it for Jean because that's what she would've wanted it._

 _But here is the truth so you may never find it out from someone else who has hatred and lies in his heart. We were never meant to be, and I was never truly loved you. You were a good way to waste time, and it was enjoyable while it lasted. In the short time I lived with you and Jean, it was a lovely time to waste._

 _But now things are spiraling out of control, and I don't think I can easily grasp it under control. For your sake, I must leave so I don't hurt anyone else. PLease.. Forget about me.._

 _Ana'_

With those words in mind, she closed the book and put it in John's room. She walked out of the house and made sure to leave fingerprints leading with nothing to Jean. She than took off her shoes, and put on socks. She put on gloves and hurried back into the house. She walked into the Jean's room and sat down on the bed. Jean opened her eyes, and groaned.

"Ana.." Jean groaned, as she rubbed her head. April gave her two aspirin with water, before smiling.

"I'm here." April put her hand on top of Jean's hand. "I'm leaving, Jean. John is safe in the hospital, and his parent's are on his way. Stay…"

"Hospital! What for?" Jean sat up, but April pushed her down.

"You're in no shape to be rushing around. He'll understand." April's eyes welled up in tears, and Jean opened her arms for an embrace.

April desperately grabbed her knife, and thrust it into Jean's heart with a desperate sob. April grabbed the knife once more, and stabbed Jean twice more to make sure survival wasn't going to happen. With her bloody gloves, she carefully pulled a blanket over Jean. Closing Jean's eyes, she gave her a kiss on the forehead.

With those actions finally completed, April walked out of the Cena household. She took of her gloves and anything that had blood and burned the on the driveway. She finally stepped into Jean's care, and drove out. April wiped tears as she drove towards the hospital. She walked into the building, and came to a stop in front of the receptionist.

"John Cena. I'm his sister, Jean Cena." April spoke silently, and the receptionist nodded.

"John Cena was carted in here with diagnostics already made. He was poisoned with acid that was eating at his heart. Fortunately, they were able to stop the acid, and he's stable." The receptionist assured April. April looked at the clock to see how fast time ran by.

"What time was he carted in?" April let tears well up in her eyes once more, and the receptionist sighed in respect.

"He was brought in here 2 hours ago. They were able to stop the acid in the ambulance." The receptionist explained to April. April nodded.

"Can I see him?" She asked and the receptionist nodded.

"Room 213." And April tore out of there with speed. She had to get out of the building and out of New Jersey before it was too late but she loved John. She knew it would break his heart to just leave without explanation.

April walked into his room, and saw a video camera already recording. She sighed as she sat down at John's bed and waited for him to open his eyes. He was sleeping soundly, and she loved the look of complete peace that was on his face. April quietly took a butterfly knife, and flung it at the camera, effectively breaking it.

She than shook John awake, gently, "John.. I need to talk to you."

John opened his eyes groggily, and gave her a small smile, "Ana.. I knew you would come.. When can I go home? Where's Jean?"

April ignored his questions before sighing, "I have to go.. John, promise me something.."

"What? Whatever you want.. Are we still on for tomorrow?" John asked with a big smirk, and April frowned at him.

"You must forget that Anastasia Wilhurn lived. She never existed, and you never knew her." April rushed out, as she looked at her hands, "It'll bring only trouble. Don't look for me or anyone under the Wilhurn name."

John looked at her with alarm and curiosity, "Ana.. My Ana.. What are you saying?"

"I'm not your Ana! Ana or Anastasia Wilhurn never existed! It's just a name I use to cover myself up from liars and cheats.. John.. I'm not coming back. Forget me." April stood up, and walked over to the camera. She yanked it out, and walked back to John who cowered from her.

"Ana.. What are you doing? Don't .. don't hurt me.." John whimpered as he took in her deranged features, "You.. You don't wanna do this.. Think about Jean!"

"Jean's.. Whatever.. Keep this knife just in case.. Someone can trace you and could want to hurt you." April carefully wrapped up the knife, and handed it to John who held it carefully, "You need to stay safe. I never existed. Goodbye John."

April walked out of the room before bumping into Frank and Taylor. She looked at them before pulling out her phone, and dialing John Cena Sr's phone number.

"Hello?" John Cena Sr answered the phone, and April choked back a sob.

"Mr. Cena? I think you need to come back home. John is in the hospital." April let out a couple sobs, and Mr. Cena sounded even more worried.

"Is Jean there? Is she at some parties? I swear to God, if she is at a party, I will kill her." Mr. Cena swore angrily and April sighed

"I can't find her.. I left the house when I heard the call that John was in the hospital. I haven't seen her since." April lied effortlessly, before continuing, "I can't stay here either. My parents called, and they need me to come home."

"Of course. We'll be there by tonight. Go ahead and get to your family business. We have no right keeping you home." Mr. Cena assured her, and hung up.

April immediately took out her SIM card, and broke her phone in half. She would not have loose ends, and she knew it was a measure she had to take. She gave her number out to many people. She hurried out out of the hospital, and Frank and Taylor followed her.

"Bob Crane and Owen Hart is left." Frank told everyone, as he punched in the address in the GPS, "I have figured out a effortless way to bring down Owen Hart, so all Taylor has to do is come in at the right time and knock down Owen Hart."

"What am I supposed to do?" April wiped her tears away, and got in the drivers seat with Taylor in the back.

"Uh, well you are gonna .. seduce him.." Frank whispered the last bit, before rushing on, "Do you guys want a sandwich? I'm hungry!"

"Wait… Wait… Wait.. I'm gonna seduce Owen Hart so we can kill him?" April narrowed her eyes, as she drove out of the parking lot of the hospital, and onto the highway.

"Uhh… Taylor! Help me!" Frank stuttered, as this was a sensitive topic for them all.

"Its for the mission. If we can get out of this place by ensuring that we will complete any mission, than we can get closer to getting you out of this. We probably would've had a better idea if you wouldn't have played around with the Cenas for so long." Taylor explained and April glared at him through the mirror.

"You know I didn't have a choice. This was my first solo killing, and I didn't want to leave any traces." April pointed out and Frank sighed

"Yeah, I get that. I just wish you would've ended your part quicker so we could've figured out a better plan. I don't want you and go suck on someone's dick." Taylor groaned, and April rolled her eyes.

"Well, we'll see how we can do. Bob Crane is due to be at WWE with Owen Hart. It'll be easier if we can do it all together." April offered and Taylor perked up with interest.

"You know as well as I know, that we can't do that. This was the plan. I am gonna go after Bob and you're gonna go after Owen Hart. Its as the plan, and we can't deviate from it now." Frank groaned as he ruined the glimmer of hope, "Besides.. How bad can it get?"

"Don't jinx us." April warned dangerously, with a glint in her eyes. With thoughts of anger, she put her mind at rest, and focused on the goal. April pulled over on the side of the highway, and Frank switched out with her. April looked into the trunk, and pulled out a huge duffel bag that was laden with weapons. She grabbed her sharpening stone, and slowly but meticulously began to sharpen her knives.

"You.. You got your mind locked in?" Frank asked, and April gave him an maniacal smile.

"My mind is looooooong gone. I'm officially crazy." April gave Frank a shit-eating grin as she placed two boot knives into her combat boots, "Let's get to Owen, and finish this job finally. I wanna go home."

Frank nodded, and he gunned the engine.

* * *

After 5 hours of driving, Frank pulled up at an automobile shop. He pulled out his credit card, and a calling card, and hopped out of the car. April and Taylor silently waited for him to arrive back. When he did, he sat in the car with three sets of keys.

"We're splitting. We'll meet up here in two days. That'll give us enough time to complete the missions and get back here. We're due back 'home' in four days, and it'll give us one day to relax." Frank handed everyone their own keys, "These are top of the art motorcycles, and you need to be careful. Cya in two days!" Frank pulled his duffel bag out. April followed suit, and she checked the back for any knives that she may have missed.

"What happens to the car?" Taylor asked, as he shut his door. He shoved his stuff into the motorcycle's saddle bag.

"The owner of this automobile is a couple friend's of James. We can leave some stuff, but if there is gonna be an emergency search of our vehicle, it shouldn't be anything that could send us to jail." Frank helped April to open her own saddle bags.

"Okay. C'mon Taylor. WWE is only 2 hours away from here." April let out a hypnotizing laugh, and hopped on her bike. She didn't put on a helmet but revved up the bike.

Taylor hurried to his own bike, and they took off down the highway. Frank watched them leave with a smirk, before picking up his phone and dialing a number.

"Hey. Their on their way. Be prepared. Make sure that little snitch doesn't leave the place without a big ol' cut.. On the neck." Frank warned the anonymous caller, and hung up. He hopped on his own bike, and drove in the exact opposite direction.

* * *

 **A/U: Who was Frank talking to and what was he talking about? That's why it's called a cliff-hanger. I don't have another chapter in the making, so it might take a while to put one up. School stuff, and all that. :)**

 **I'm not one for mincing words, so there might be a couple swear words located around here. Just a warning. We already had a couple. But anyways. Read and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unless you don't recognize them. Then yes I do. :)**

 **K**


	3. Chapter 3

_While April and Taylor had ridden their bikes down to Madison Square Garden to confront their target, Owen Hart, John Cena was suffering in the hospital. He and his family had just received the news that their beloved girl, Jean was dead by murder, and Anastasia Wilhurn was missing. Fortunately, the police were able to trace the murder to Anastasia and now were on a manhunt for the psychopathic girl._

 _Frank was on his way to apprehend his target, Bob Crane, and called to give the information. However, while the trio of terror was on their way to finish their job, James was creating a scheme that was going to finally break their morals and create his mob monsters._

April and Taylor stared at the arena that Owen Hart was to perform in only 3 hours. It was big, and even April noticed the size and was in awe. April looked at him with a shit eating grin once more, and he smirked back.

"How are we getting in? I don't have a ticket." April asked Taylor, curiously

"Well, I'm gonna go buy me a ticket. Your gonna slut your way in." Taylor teased April, and she gave him a loud laugh.

"Well, if I'm gonna be a ring rat, I better dress like a hot ring rat." April informed him, when her cell phone rang.

"April. Anastasia Wilhurn and her family are being hunted currently by the police. The Cena family called the cops, and the cops have now traced the murder of Jean Cena and possibly the poisoning of John Cena to Anastasia Wilhurn." Frank informed her, and April narrowed her eyes.

"Okay. What am I supposed to do?" April drawled, as she looked through era saddle bag for a piece of gum. She could use one to relieve her stress.

"You cannot use the secret identity of a Wilhurn, unless you want to risk getting caught and questioned. Warn Taylor." Frank hung up, and April sighed frustrated

April looked at Taylor, "The police are already on the manhunt for Anastasia Wilhurn. Frank doesn't want use using the identity of Wilhurns."

"Understandable. Let's get you dressed, and me to find an employee. I don't wanna mug an innocent person for my ticket." Taylor gave her a big smirk, and they laughed together. They drove their bikes the short distance to the Hilton hotel where the WWE superstars often stayed, and booked a room.

April walked with her saddlebag slung over her shoulder into the elevator with Taylor. There was already two well-built males waiting to go up.

"Level?" The one with long dark black hair smiled at April, she smiled back.

"Uh, level 4. One of the last rooms that we could book, so I don't know how it will be." April laughed, as she gently poked fun.

"Oh! That's a good level! We stay at level 4 all the time, right Owen?" The black haired smiled at the other male, and 'Owen' nodded.

"Are you here for the Monday Night RAW?" Taylor asked curiously, and the men laughed heartily.

"You could say that… We're the WWE superstars.. We're performing.. I'm Mark, and that's Owen." 'Mark' laughed heartily as he held out his hand.

"I'm Taylor, and this is April.. Who's your characters?" Taylor asked even more curious now.. April looked at him with wide eyes, and rolled her eyes.

"That's The Undertaker, and I go under the ring name of Owen Hart. There's no difference for me." Owen gave them a big smile, and April cooed

"Do you know where there's a good bar? Nothing fancy, but just a good place to get high and wasted?" April blurted out, and Owen gave a big smile

"Glad your thinking the same thing like me. How about you and I go out and get wasted after the show, tonight?" Owen offered, and April gave him a secretive smirk

"Why, I'd be honored to accompany Owen Harts to the bar." April teased, and than looked at Taylor, "You don't mind?"

"Not at all. I could use a good workout tonight." Taylor shrugged, and Mark laughed heartily

"A man after my own heart! Tell you what. If I'm not in the hospital after the show, we can workout together." Mark offered with a smirk

"Sounds good." The elevator doors opened, and Owen pulled out two tickets.

"Background tickers for you guys. Find us after the show, and we'll hangout." Owen offered, and April took them.

"Thanks!" She walked away, making to shake her butt with every step. They got into her room, and April gave Taylor a high-five.

"That was amazing! I already love Owen.. Such a sweetheart." April joked, and Taylor rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to be working out with The _Undertaker!_ Do you know what that means?" Taylor grabbed her arms, in frantic hysterics, "You will be left on your own. You are gonna have to .. take down Owen himself!"

April looked at him, and rolled her eyes, "We'll be back in his room after you are done.. Just send me. Oh.. My phone is somewhat smushed."

"SEE! I'm doomed to be embarrassed by him, and you might not even be able to take down a wrestler!" Taylor groaned as he hit his face, "Frank is gonna kill me.. If you die, I die."

"Don't worry! IT'll be a painful death. That's not helping, is it?" April teased him, and she swepted into the bathroom to get dressed. A slutty outfit must come out, and April looked around for her high heels combat boots. She pulled out a short skirt, and a tank top before grabbing her leather jacket. She brushed her hair out, and put it in a high ponytail. Light make-up came out, and she gave a red-lipped smirk into the mirror.

"Hey! Let's see if we can meet Mark and Owen before they leave for the arena!" Taylor banged on the bathroom door, and April growled. She flung out the door, and stepped out. Taylor opened his mouth, "That's slutty…"

"That's what I'm going for." April gave him a wicked grin, and he snorted. April walked over to her back-pack and pulled out her bottle that contained the strong acid.

"What are you thinking off?" Taylor peered over her shoulder, as she tossed the acid into her purse.

"I'm using the acid to bring things on my side." April smirked, and Taylor frowned. he looked into her eyes, and she raised her eyebrow in questioning.

"I know.. we told you to get focused, but I don't like the new April.. She seems too…. evil.." Taylor frowned, and worry entered his eyes.

April looked at him in shock, before a soft light entered her eyes, "Taylor.. it's me. I'm just trying my hardest to get out of the hell I am in. The week I spent at the Cenas was the best, and I truly realized how much we missed working as a mob… And I want to recover our missed oppertunities.. And if it means killing someone, I know what my mission is."

"You promise that this will be the last one of your last missions you go crazy?" Taylor raised his eyebrows in worry, as he mulled over the present problems

"Of course.. I swear that when we get out, we'll get a nice house with a white picket fence. I'll get my dog, and we'll finally be safe from this hell." April gave him a genuine smile, as she talked about their future.

"There won't be an official theme to the house. Just make it look homey." Taylor smiled, as he pulled out some clothes from his own suitcase.

"We'll have our own rooms, but they'll be connected just in case of any danger." April continued, and she started to pull out various weapons and began to sharpen them

"We'll have a big pool outside, and on summer nights, we'll go outside swimming." Taylor continued, as he stripped and began to dress up for a fun night.

"We'll have a German shepherd, and train him to be a protecter." April put the sharpened weapons in her purse, and stood up.

"And finally, we'll have a huge kitchen where we can cook amazing foods." Taylor smiled in the prospect of his future.

"There might even be a tiny library with a fireplace. So on cold nights, we'll sit together and read books." April imagined.

"We won't have to work, and when the mob comes back to us, we'll fight to protect our home." Taylor smirked at her, and she laughed

"No one will take us away from the home that we created." April viciously stabbed her pillow, before pulling the knife out and slipped it back in her boot.

"When you finally get married, we'll have little kids running around the house and you will finally be happy." Taylor continued and April laughed

"We'll have a beautiful wedding under the trees. You and Frank will lead me down the aisle." April continued their imaginary life

"Life .. Will. Be. Perfect." Taylor punctuated every word with a swift brush through his hair. April stood up and they looked at themselves at the mirror.

"Life. Will be perfect together." April smiled at him, and they hugged each other before opening the door. They had just promised themselves the future, and they would never give the dreams up. To let a dream go, was to give up and let James ruin their lives.

April pulled out her phone, and typed in Owen's cell phone number. The GPS in her phone located him, and April gave a wicked smile to Taylor, "We'll meet them downstairs in the lobby…"

Taylor gave an equally maniacal smile, "Of course.. I have an idea.." They walked into the elevator, and discretely, Taylor threw a knife into the elevator camera. He yanked out the knife as he continued, "We get you 'robbed' and you'll play innocent little girl that needs Owen's protection."

April nodded in approval, "I can play that game. Have fun with the _Undertaker_ tonight."

"Shit." Taylor cursed her, and she laughed as she flounced out of the elevator. The mechanical appliance guy walked later, and looked curiously and frustrated at the broken camera.

April and Taylor sat on the couch, and pulled out their phones. They made sure that they were in view of the elevator should Owen or Mark walk down the stairs. April immediately texted Frank as she waited.

 _April: We're in._

 _Frank: I'm in too. I'm meeting object of attention at the bar tonight to catch some chicks._

 _April: Sigh. Is every mission with you related to girls?_

 _Frank: Well, at least I still get my mission done!_

 _April: Do you know what the dough we're getting for these missions?_

 _Frank: Roughly 10k for each death._

 _April: Damn. This guy is really rich._

 _Frank: No shit, sherlock. Did you take my advice about the IDs?_

 _April: I'm Jesse, he's Joe._

 _Frank: That's terrible._

 _April: No shit, sherlock._

 _Frank: MY LINE_

 _April: Get a life._

 _Frank: Screw you._

 _April: I don't swing that way… Are you okay?_

 _Frank: Of course.. Just a little tense._

 _April: Gotta go. Victims are in sight. :)_

April looked up as a shadow crossed her. Owen was looking down at her with a large smile, and she gave him one back.

"I think I can call the cops on you. That would be considered stalking." April teased Owen, and he gave a hearty laugh

"Assault? Moi?" Owen put his hand on his heart in mock shock, and than chirped, "I suppose than you would receive a penalty for being fine."

April laughed, "That's one of the cheesiest lines I've ever heard."

Owen gave her a smile, "Well.. It made you laugh, and that's what pick up lines are for. Their for a good laugh."

April slung her purse over her shoulder, as she stood up, "Well.. I should get to the show to get a good seat."

"Why don't you and Joe come with me? I'll make you guests.." Owen offered, and April smiled at him

"I—" She started to decline when Taylor/Joe jumped in

"We'd love to. Thanks for your generosity to us.. I know some fans can get a little crazy." Taylor smiled, and nudged discretely April.

"Yeah. No problem. Glad to help any fans of ours. Think about it this way.. Without our fans, we wouldn't be able to do something that we love so much." Mark came and gave her a wary smile.

"I never thought about it that way." April thoughtfully looked at him as they left the hotel, "I always figured that you would always be wrestling with the WWE or WWF."

"Not so. WWE and the WWF is like a movie. If no one came to watch it, it wouldn't make much money and therefore wouldn't have a continuation." Mark explained patiently, "So if no one came to see our shows, they wouldn't make much money. Therefore they would have to close down WWE/WWF. I wouldn't have to look for a new job, because my old job has provided me with enough money, but some of the newer and younger wrestlers might look into a new job."

April nodded, "I think I'm finally catching on. So basically, WWE/WWF depends on fans who spends hundreds of dollars, and most of it goes to support wrestlers who never use it?"

Mark let out a hoot, as he laughed, "Yeah. Basically." He opened the door of his truck for April who hopped in. Taylor and Owen jumped in the back, deep in a conversation.

They drove silently for the next twenty minutes, when they arrived at the arena. Once again, April was shocked into silence, and Owen laughed.

"Aren't you surprised by the size? It's HUGE." April exclaimed as she looked at the arena in awe

"After the thirtieth arena and the 100th show, you lose the shock and the awe of the size." Owen explained and April shook her head.

"Jesse is so tiny, she always is in shock to see anything bigger than her." Taylor grinned, as he poked fun at her.

"Well, at least I can do the job and finish it with a guy." April snarked back, as she rolled her eyes. Owen gave a laugh, as he ruffled Taylor's hair.

"Can we keep 'em?" Owen looked at Mark with pleading eyes.

"No. Their fans. We'll never see them after this show again." Mark sighed, as he tapped his chin, "But we can go out and have some drinks after the show."

"Don't forget we're gonna go workout." Taylor helpfully put in, and Mark smirked at him

"I would never forget the chance to beat someone up in a pulp." Mark teased him, and Taylor had a worried look across his face.

"Just make sure he can drive in two days. I am not a good driver." April gave Mark a big grin, and the car erupted into laughter while Taylor sulked.

"Thanks.. Feeling the love…" Taylor groaned, and April passed him a cheeky grin as she patted his head. Owen put his arm out, and April laced her hand with his with a blush.

"Let's get into the building, and I'll get ready. You can stand by the guerrilla while we are out there. Amazing seating." Owen looked down at April, as he escorted her to the door. He opened the door

"Wow. So courteous." April teased him, and Owen gave her a genuine smile. They looked backwards and saw Taylor and Mark skipping with their hands interlaced together.

"A poor mockery of us." Owen touched his heart in mock hurt, and April laughed

"Darling Mark, allow me to be a gentlemen and open the door for m'lady." Taylor mocked Owen, as he opened the door.

Mark looked with a eyebrow raised, and Taylor shrugged and continued to walk in without Mark.

The security stopped them with a grimace, "Undertaker, Owen. This is now an employees only pass. I am going to have to ask you to leave your guests here."

"Their with us. They have backstage passes." Owen smirked at the security, who nodded and let them pass without further incident.

"I was worried you were gonna start a brawl right there." April teased him, as she walked past the security.

"Nah. It's there job, and I try not to make it any harder than necessary. Maybe I should put you up in the Diva Search." Owen smirked at her, "You look like a spitfire that would make the audience love her."

"Hey! I don't need to lose my sis to the fame of the world. She's good with me." Taylor groaned, and Mark ruffled his hair. Taylor gave a genuine smile to Mark, and they continued into the room in silence, until April's phone rang.

"Hello? Jesse speaking." April picked it up without looking at the ID, but it was an unknown number.

"J. I finished the job, and on the run. I'm gonna head my way down to Iowa, but I'll meet you roughly 4 hours. Stay safe." Frank spoke quickly, and he hung up. April looked worried, as she met eyes of Taylor.

"Who was that?" Owen looked at her with curiosity, and April faked a smile.

"Just a friend. He's drunk, so just slightly worried." April looked around the hallways they were walking down. Mark nodded, and turned off into his own lockerroom.

"These are all the locker rooms. Some of us share, while some of us high card wrestlers get our own rooms." Owen opened the door, and April and Taylor walked in. It was a small room with a locker, and a bench. The bathroom was connected, with a couple sets of weights. "Apologies for the mess, I normally don't clean up. The show does move around, so we do keep our locker rooms." Owen explaind, and April shrugged.

"I like to think that when your room is looking like it normally would, it says a lot of your personality." April gave him a smile, "It shows that you don't care about other people's htoughts, and that you remain true to yourself."

Taylor snorted, "Because her room is always a mess, so when it's time to pack up, it can take up to two days to find her stuff, wash it and than pack."

"Pack up to go where?" Owen asked curiously as he dropped his duffle bag on the ground, and began to pull out pads and nutrition bars.

"Road trips. Jesse and I have always adored taking road trips together." April explained, as she gave Taylor a glare, "We've always been so close, I guess it's a necessity."

Owen nodded, as he walked into the bathroom to change into his ring gear. April whacked Taylor on the head once Owen shut the door. Taylor groaned quietly, and he shook the cobwebs out of his head.

"Listen. If F is correct, we need to get out of here before the show is over." Taylor quietly hissed, and April opened up her purse. She pulled out the same little bottle that carried the acid that once hurt John Cena, and gave Taylor a small smile. She shoved the bottle back into her purse once she heard the door beginning to open, and Owen walked out.

"Owen.. Is there some sort of a cafe or food place around here? I am kinda hungry.." Taylor asked, and with a glance towards April, "I'll play if that's necessary."

"No! That's fine. There's a catering, and I do need to get myself some food. April, would you go down the hall and get me a small water?" Owen asked as he pulled a robe around himself. April gave him a smile, and walked out.

April bought a water bottle from the vending machine, and walked into the bathroom. Seated on the toilet, she pulled out a needle and filled it up with the acid. She carefully injected the acid into the bottle right under the cap, and walked out of the stall. She bumped into a dark haired female that towered over her, who smiled with regret yet plasantness.

"Hi. Sorry about that. I sometimes don't watch where I'm going." The dark haired amazon smiled, as she put out her muscled hand.

April gulped as she grasped the hand and felt the sheer power, but she instantly recognized the dark haired beauty as Chyna, member of DX. A dark kick-ass superstar that took no shit from anyone. Chyna was known to go head-to-head with some of the fiercest male competitors, including Triple H and the UnderTaker.

"Do you have a name or are you gonna gap at me?" Chyna teased her, as she gave a rare genuine smile at the small starstruck girl who stood before her.

"Uh.. Jesse… Jesse… Nice to meet you…" April stuttered, still starstruck. Chyna had been her greatest female role model, with the way she stood up to any one.

"Well, nice to meet you Jesse. I have to go. Stay safe, kid." Chyna gave her a smile, before turning around. She stopped when she heard 'Jesse's' voice calling her.

"Wait.. Can I get a picture?" April called out and Chyna turned around, with a laugh

"Better yet, why don't you take my baseball hat, and t-shirt. The shirt will just get ripped tonight anyways." Chyna pulled off her t-shirt, leaving her in her sports bra and jeans. She folded up the shirt, and gave it and the baseball hat to April. She turned around and disappeared as quickly as they had met each other.

April walked into Owen's locker room with the waterbottle, shirt and hat. She was still in shock, as she slowly looked around herself. She was in the middle of WWE, standing around the greatest superstars of all time, and she was planning the death of someone who might have been someone's greatest role model. What kind of monster was she that she would ruin someone's life?

April sat down silently on the wooden bench with a sigh. She remembered the consequences if she were to fail a mission. When she was a mere young age of 14m she helped execute the punishment to a dear friend of hers who misbehaved.

- _Flashback-_

 _April raced down the hallways, taking sharp turns. Doors melted together as she focused on the determination of getting to the courtyard in time. Her tiny body lied about the strength and focus. April soon pulled on a large door, before slipping into the same courtyard that she has been training for 6 years now. She slid in, before turning around and seeing a giant male stand before her._

" _You are late, little one." The giant rumbled, and April gave a weak shrug._

" _But I'm here, now." April gave a weak excuse, as she pitifully looked up at the giant. He growled, and snatched her up by her tight t-shirt. The collar tighten around her neck, and April gasped for air. The giant continued to walk, before tossing her in a ring. A short knife was already there, and she stood up quickly. The rules of the ring was imprinted in her mind, and she ignored her two brothers staring at her in shock and dismay._

" _Fight." The short command came, and April looked up to see a black man standing there with a knife. He narrowed his eyes before darting towards her with quick jabs. April gasped, as she dodged and rolled away for space. She knew it was to kill or to be killed, but she didn't want to take one man's life. The man continued to jab at her, until he was successful in cutting her arm._

" _FIGHT!" The Giant roared, and April growled. She narrowed her eyes, as she watched the man like a predator readying to strike. She lunged forward and ducked under his lags, while leaving the knife embedded in his stomach. The man gasped, as he fell on the ground and dropped his knife. April lunged for the knife, and drove it into his heart._

 _April stood up, and gave a smirk to the Giant, "You're losing your touch." With a simple comment, she rolled out of the ring. She walked bravely up to him, and than spoke once more, "Am I dismissed, master?"_

 _He glared at her, "Begin sparring with an instructor. Don't be late once more, or you will be facing the ring once more."_

 _The door clanged open, and April with the Giant turned to see who was late. Eyes widened, as a sturdy boy walked in, defiantly. He walked in front of the giant, and stood before him with anger blazing from his eyes._

" _Go ahead. Punish me." The boy, Alan dared the angry Giant who gave a rare smile._

" _You know you are just a poor pathetic servant. No one would care.. if you simply.. disappear.." The giant hissed dangerously with a glint in his eyes, "But cocky April here.. Needs a challenge.."_

" _Don't. You. Dare." April growled angrily, and he smirked at her._

" _One last chance because Princess here asked for it." The Giant sighed, as he looked at the two young children in front of them, "However, prepare for your whipping, boy. Let no one say they can get away from the punishment they so desperately deserved. Maybe April will know that it will be her, next time."_

 _Alan tightened his jaw, as he walked to the post himself. He took of his shirt, to reveal scars of whippings from misbehavior from years before. He kneeled down slowly, while keeping his head tall. No one came to rescue him or put his hands in the cuffs, yet he clenched onto the cuffs for support. Alan turned his head to meet April's desperate eyes, and gave her a rare smile._

 _The Giant walked with a whip glistening in the sunlight. He shook his head, rose the whip, and let it fall of the clean back of Alan. April ran to her brothers' arms as the whip continually rose and fall. April shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. Yet, as long as the Giant whipped the poor Alan, there was no screams. The Giant, infuriated, pulled the whip back with anger._

 _April saw this, and ran. She ran so fast no one caught her, until she threw herself open Alan's already bleeding back. Too late to stop the whip's already intended path, The Giant watched as it cut into April's back. She lurched with pain, and let out a pain-filled groan._

" _You wench! Tie her up. If she want's to take her punishment now, put her in the cuffs. Take of her shirt." The Giant ordered, anger coursing through his veins. Frank walked cautiously to speak wisdom, before the Giant gave him a scathing glare._

 _Gentle hands pulled April off Alan's back, as people helped Alan to stand up and walk away. They forced her to kneel down, before tying her hands in cuffs. She could feel her shirt cut before being removed. April gripped the cuff links with desperation, as she gritted her teeth. She heard a couple snaps of the whip, before the wind whistled. Like a quick needle injection that continued to burn, the whip snapped on her back. The whip continued to make it's mark on April's back, as she let out no screams but pained groans and moans._

 _The courtyard was filled with silences other than the whistle of the wind when the whip cut the air, and April's groans. Soon they heard a quiet murmur, "What do you think you are doing?"_

 _The Giant turned, ready to give a tongue lashing when he looked down and saw James. James was smaller, but was dangerous._

" _I am teaching the girl not to get involved with the punishments that I deal out." The Giant growled, "You would be smart not to interrupt me. You gave me the right to teach these brats how to fight. You said if I can make them into your machines, you won't stop me. Well, I'm breaking them."_

" _I also said that my children could not get hurt or killed." James hissed, as he stood taller, "For every whip that you have given April, you will take twice the amount. Be lucky I don't tear you limb from limb. Even that would be too generous for you."_

" _I am the teacher. You are not. I decide how to discipline my pupils." The Giant tightened his wrist, and made a move to speak. But only gurgles escaped his throat, as he looked down and saw a knife sticking out of his throat. His eyes widened, before they rolled in the back of his head. He fell down backwards, and James looked down with disdain._

" _But I am your employer, and I decide how to punish my employees. LET THIS BE A LESSON TO ALL WHO CROSS ME!" James roared the last bit before looking at April with disdain._

" _How can one of my one be so foolish to be caught in trouble?" James muttered before looking at Frank and Taylor, "Get her out of here, and treat her back. Alan. Come here. Bring April to me in my office once she is done."_

 _James walked away. Alan walked proudly after him, ignoring the pain coming from his back. James took his pace nice and slow, but made no move to talk to him._

 _After twenty minutes, April staggered into the office. James was seated on his office chair, yet Alan stood. They made no move to speak to April until James looked towards Alan._

" _Alan. When you were born, I made you a promise. You were to be her bodyguard." James spoke quietly and deliberately, "You knew of this mission from day one. I know The Giant was a cruel human, but you should've taken her whipping. If she was to get shot, you would plead for her bullet. If she were to get a knife cut, you would do the same to yourself or plead for one of your own. What happens to her, you will get punished if you could've stopped this."_

" _Daddy.. This was my choice." April put in, but James gave her a glare that sent her into silence. Tears welled into her eyes, but neither man looked at her. Alan stared straight into James face without an emotion._

" _You could have spoken, could you not?" James asked, silently daring Alan to do something stupid._

" _Yessir." Alan quietly spoken, and James sighed._

" _And yet, you did not." James tapped his pen on the desk_

" _No sir." Alan nodded, and James's eyes glinted_

" _Than I suppose I must punish you." James looked at April, "If you would've stayed silent. Stayed in your place. Alan would not be punished so."_

" _But daddy!" April took a step forward, and James continued on._

" _Know this. What he will recieve.. It is your fault." James gave her a hard look before continuing on, "Alan. You will go to the medics and ask for medicine. Once you are able to walk around without the pain, you will report to me. By that time, you both will have healed and you will accept your punishment with grace and honor."_

 _Alan nodded, "Yessir."_

" _When I am done with you, you will not work here any more. What you have learned, you will forget. What you have heard, you will forget. Speak one word of this, and I will end you." James hissed dangerously, before snapping, "Get out!"_

 _Alan and April walked out together, and April reached out a hand to Alan. He shrugged her away, and walked off. April bit her lip, but continued her way onto her suite. Taylor and Frank were ready with ointment, and she walked into their embrace. The trio stood for minutes, silently encouraging one another. They walked into the suite of rooms, and April sighed._

" _Okay. Go ahead and tell me how badly I messed up." April spoke up, as she sat down. She turned her back onto Frank, who held the ointment in his hand._

" _You weren't wrong. I wish that you wouldn't have stood up to help him, but if you felt that it was in your best choice to do at that time, than I'm all for it." Taylor watched Frank spread the ointment on April's back._

" _Obviously I don't think that way. Who knows what James will do to Alan, and it might be worse because you stood up." Frank pulled out the bandages as he continued to speak, "Remember, Alan is supposed to be your bodyguard until your 16, so he's supposed to take the punishment. If you are to take his punishment, he will get punished even worse."_

 _April groaned as he tightened the bandages, "But it was my choice, and The Giant allowed me to take his punishment."_

" _But he's no longer alive." Frank put in, and April rolled her eyes. She wrapped bandages tightly around her cut on the arm, when they heard a knock on the door. Taylor walked and opened it to see a servant._

" _How long do you wish to hide the fact that you like Alan?" Taylor asked April and April looked at him in shock, "I am not naive where I cannot see the fact that my own sister loves her future bodyguard."_

" _Do you think James will accept the fact that I like own of his employees?" April snapped angrily_

" _James wants a cold-blooded assassin, not a love-sick teenager." Frank put in, and Taylor groaned_

" _James will marry April off to the highest bidder once she comes to age. Until than, we shall protect her." Taylor put in before looking at her, "Have your little affair, but know this. If James finds out that you have been playing around. I hope the price will be worth it."_

" _It will be. Once he realizes that I am more powerful with Alan, he will allow us." April responded confidently, "I love him so much. Alan is truly the greatest fighter I've ever seen."_

 _Taylor and Frank stared silently, and a deep voice spoke out, "Alan? You are in love with a boy?"_

 _April whipped around to see James and stuttered, "I.. I was only playing…"_

" _Of course.. Perhaps another round out in the courtyard in twenty minutes will help clear your mind. Understood?" James whirled around, and left without another word. Taylor came to hug April's shaking shoulders._

 _The trio walked together down the hallways until they came to the courtyard. It was filled with people, and in the middle stood a wooden stage. Alan stood with his hands shackled, and James stood proudly. April evenly looked at James, without breaking his gaze, she grinned at him._

" _My children. Come to the stage, and stand by your father." James intoned, and the crowd instantly split to allow the trio instant access._

 _April, Frank, and Taylor walked up the stairs before standing behind James. James nodded proudly before addressing the crowds._

" _I have called you all here to give my official report. People have been asking who shall take over my business when I become old and gray." James laughed before sobering up, "But first business. Everyone shall know that I am a dangerous person to cross, and my children's blood are filled with poison. Alan thought he could cross me when falling in love with my youngest child, April."_

 _The crowd stared in shock, and Alan snickered, "And yet she loves me more than she could ever love you."_

 _James slapped Alan's face, before continuing calmly, "April. Come stand by me. I agree that I haven't made the best decisions, and you probably will never have a normal life. But this is your life, and this is your family." He looked sternly, "you best remember that."_

 _Alan growled quietly before speaking, "I have words to speak before my execution or verdict."_

" _Than speak, servant." James smirked at him, and Alan stood up._

" _I was sold into this slavery of mob, and some kindness was shown to me. I thank those who showed it. They put me in charge of Jame's daughter April, and I love her." Alan stood proud and tall as he explain his story, "But they still think that they can control my future, my thoughts and my emotions. Why should I bow to anyone when they do not deserve my respect? I do not, and what I have learned here, is that you may break my body… But you can never break my spirit. You do not have to follow, but carve a way."_

 _James growled before continuing, "April. Choose where you stand. Do you stand with Alan, or with your family?"_

 _April stared at James, before speaking calmly yet quietly. "I am young. I have a heart that has not been scarred by the world." April walked over to her family and stood strong as she lied to the world, "This is my family. While people consider me a weak child and a weak link, I am more control of my emotions. I have never loved anyone, other than the blood gushing out of a ripped throat and a blade whistling."_

 _James smiled proudly, "Did you truly have feelings for this servant?"_

" _Of course not. After all, I needed some practice for the future." April gave a wink to the crowd, who roared with laughter. Jeers floated towards Alan, who's face was contorted in hurt and anger._

" _Well, Alan.. I suppose that she does love me more. As for your punishment." James pulled out a small pistol and handed it to April, "At least your last moments will be looking at your one true love."_

 _Alan bowed his head, with his hands behind his back, "You can't miss."_

 _April stared at the gun in her hand, before looking at Alan. Thoughts were swirling around her head,_ that she could simply throw the gun down and run away. She could shoot herself, and never remember what she just did. _April carefully pointed the gun at Alan's black hair, and unclipped the safety bar. She placed her finger on the trigger, ready to tighten and shoot at any moment. At the last second, she pushed the gun down, and fired two bullets into his knees, sparing his life._

" _Live with the regret of not realizing what women could do to you." April hissed, as she gave the gun back to stunned James, "You will never be loved again. I will leave my mark on you." With those cruel words in mind, she pulled out her knife and slashed her initials into Alan's back with the word love._

 _April smirked as she whirled around, and stood by her brothers. Alan lay on the ground, tears streaming out of his eyes._

 _James smiled, "Get this boy to the hospital, and leave him."_

 _The family of four stood and watched as people stormed the stage to retrieve Alan. They were not gentle, as every touch sent Alan screaming until he finally passed out. They soon left the stage, and James walked forward once more._

" _From this day onwards, April, Taylor and Frank will train. They will be known as the Trio of Terror, and everyone will remember them as the ones who had no cares in the world." James addressed the crowd while continuing, "They will be the sole keepers of the mob, once I die. Bring pride and honor to this family."_

-End of Flashback-

April groaned as she remembered Alan's tortured face at her feet. He was her first love, and there was no way she would ever forget what he had done for her. April would have to visit him and see how he has moved on and if he was truly okay.

Taylor walked into the room with Owen, and they smiled to see April. She gave them a wide smile, faking the insecurities that lay just underneath the surface.

"Hey! I got your waterbottle." April tossed the long forgotten water bottle to Owen, and he caught it.

"Thanks April! I'm gonna go get my script and than head out to the ring. You can watch here, or they can give you a first class seat in the front row behind the commentators." Owen smiled at her and she returned it.

"I think I'll stay here. My head probably wouldn't be able to stand the loud noises." April lied and he nodded

"I can understand. Joe? What are you gonna do?" Owens asked Taylor who looked at April with concern in his eyes.

"I think I'll stay with sis.. Just to make sure she's okay." Taylor frowned, and Owen nodded.

"Gotcha. OKay. Talk soon." Owen turned around and left. April pulled out her purse, and watched the monitor. They watched the match, and soon Owen came out. He had already opened his water bottle and drank it in front of the audience.

April nodded to Taylor, who looked at her in surprised, "You poisoned the water? how?"

"Tricks of the trade." April grinned at him, and he laughed. They watched, and soon Owen collapsed on the ring, and the audience stared on in shock.

"Time to go." Taylor smirked, and she laughed. They walked out of the dressing room, to the car and drove to the hotel.

 **A/U: Obviously, I don't know how Owen Hart truly died. I take the credit for this is as my interpretation of how he died. I'm super excited to see that Roman Reigns retained the WWE Heavyweight Championship, only that I was kinda hoping to see that Charlotte would lose. Charlotte is a bitch, and I hate her attitude.**

 **I really miss AJ Lee, but I actually don't keep up with the Diva's and their championships. I just want to see full out hardcore matches that last just as long as men's matches. So for that, I'm really excited to see what the Diva's revolution will bring out.**

 **If it's safe to say, I'm actually super happy that the Bellas are out of action. Don't get me wrong. I love them, but I actually hate their wrestling style. They seem like nice ladies, except Nikki is a bit of brat. :P But hey, that's showbiz. I loved Brie Mode though!**

 **Why can't Lita and Chyna come back?! I actually had no point into writing Chyna into this story, except she recently died. So I added her in my mind, how I've always pictured her. In a t-shirt, jeans and a baseball hat. :)**

 **Unto the disclaimers: Obviously, I own Frank, Taylor, and the people i've killed off. The WWE superstars and my main characters are still WWE's.**

 **Upcoming superstars that I really want to add in before April/AJ grows up? Brock Lesnar, John Cena, and Randy Orton. Perhaps even Adam Copeland/Edge.**

 **GOSH! I LOVE EDGE! xD I wish he didn't have to retire. He would've been an amazing competitor for the World Heavyweight Championship! Do you guys think Dean Ambrose might be the next in line for it? xD**

 **~K**

9


End file.
